A Certain Teammate
by Kazoku
Summary: Kazuki is an orphan in the village hidden in the mountains. When confronted with obstacles will he find the strength to overcome or will he succumb to the flame of corruption? Most of the story will be OC-centric.


"Ahhhhhhhh... It feels good to have the sun shining for once!" the silver-haired youth exclaimed as he proceeded through the bustling streets of Yamagakure no Sato on his way to the ninja academy. "right, Kotona?"

"It's too hot if you ask me. We go through this every year, Kazuki," the boy's companion replied with a bit of contempt for the exceptionally warm weather leaking into her voice, "and I've told you every time how much I can't stand the weather like this."

Kazuki was quick to reply, "I just don't get it. Every person in this village starts complaining about it being a little warm during the only two months of the year that we have that it doesn't snow every day."

The two fourth-year academy students continued on their usual routine to the academy through the mix of civilian residents and the ninja of the village who were currently out and about. As was typical the boy known as Kazuki drew the attention of practically everyone around him; not because he was a particularly boisterous person but because of his appearance. The dark skin and blood-red eyes that the young man possessed clashed with the almost spectral visage of the majority of the villagers highlighted by their pale skin and unnaturally white hair. Of course this included the boy's companion.

"Hey, Kazuki," Kotona noticed after speaking the way Kazuki's eyebrows were drawn lower than usual and decided to wait for his response. Having known each other since they were children both could almost tell what the other was thinking just at a glance and she knew that this expression meant that he was worrying over something again. Once she was sure that she had his attention she continued, "we're finally done with the basics and moving on to specialty classes."

Kotona regretted her words as soon as she spoke as Kazuki's reaction indicated to her that he had been thinking about that exact subject and was likely berating himself again over his constant failures to successfully perform an ice jutsu. "You know, there are plenty of ninja here in Yama who can't use ice jutsu but are still really strong. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it all the time."

Kazuki's downcast expression did not change, "Maybe so, but they can at least use water or wind jutsu. I can barely even manage that and now I'm stuck in the weapon group."

The two continued on their way in silence finally making their way onto the grounds of the Yama ninja academy. The building's enormity as compared to other buildings in the vicinity seemed to mirror its importance to the village, standing several stories higher than any other building in the village, made of stone that looked to have been carved from the mountains the village lay in along with ice that was said to have been created by the jutsu of the founder of the village.

What was truly important, however, were the classes that took place inside the building. Each of the hidden ninja villages boasted their own method of training ninja; Yama's philosophy in particular emphasized quality over quantity. Rather than the typical program that graduated academy students to full genin status at age thirteen or younger, Yama's academy accepted children typically at the age of eight and most graduated at the age of sixteen.

As the two made their way into their classroom on the second floor they both noticed the familiar faces of their fellow ninja who had also managed to progress through the rigorous curriculum and been promoted to fourth year status. One figure in particular, with shoulder-length that looked to be almost transparent and sapphire blue eyes, made his way over to where the pair had taken their seats near the front of the class.

"Kotona-san, you look to be doing well today," the boy paused for a moment as he could not help but notice that some of his admirers looked to be staring daggers into the back of the girl whom he was speaking to. Of course being the son of the strongest ninja in the village and also the head of the village he was familiar with the territory. Whether it was true or not he was often touted as the best amongst his class because of his lineage. Perhaps the most infuriating part from his fans' point of view was that he was associating with two students who were known by everyone to be orphans and both without a clan. "You as well Kazuki-san."

With a slight blush Kotona replied, "Yes, I am. I'm looking forward to being in the same group from now on. "

If Kazuki was completely honest with everyone he would tell the closest thing the village had to royalty that he could not stand being around him and wished he would shut up with his friendly act. Of course Kazuki's feelings of animosity towards the son of Yukinose Kazuhiro could largely be attributed to his childhood friend's obvious crush. Kazuki instead decided to elicit a grunt to acknowledge the boy's presence.

As the remaining members of the class of eighteen proceeded into the classroom three older ninja who could be identified as instructors made their way to the front of the room. The first of the three, a middle-aged man who had likely retired from active duty as a ninja, stepped forward to address the students. "Can I have your attention please!"

The students sensing that the man was all business were all quick to settle.

"Thank you, my name is Onishi Shinichirou. Each of you should have received a form assessing your strengths and weaknesses along with what specialty class you will be in accordingly. Though we will use this theater for when the entire class is gathered most of your time will be spent with your group's sensei."

Truthfully, everyone in the room was familiar with the process. Onishi Shinichirou was always thorough if nothing else, however, so he would make sure each and every student fully understood what was expected of them.

As the retired chuunin's lecture finally reached an end his next order of business was to introduce each of his colleagues, "Those of you who have been assigned to specialize in jutsu will follow Sato Haruna."

After finally being introduced as if coming out of hiding the only female of the sensei group raised her hand to identify herself. Looking to be in her mid-twenties and modeling an impressive figure she was one of the few people in the village who had dark brown hair. She kept it cut fairly short so as not to provide an advantage to her opponent in battle. Her slightly modified version of the standard Yama nin garb seemed to show off everything while still completely covering the important parts. If there was any boy in the class who did not already regret being in a field other than jutsu specialist they were now convinced.

Knowing that Kazuki was still upset about the two of them being separated, Kotona was somewhat reluctant to follow her new sensei along with the other jutsu specialists, which happened to also include Takashi, and cast a glance in Kazuki's direction. Seeing that he was deep in thought she hurried to follow her departing sensei.

Onishi waited until the last of the eight students of the first group to exit the room to introduce the younger man standing next to him. "The man standing next to me is..."

Not being one who enjoyed long waits the next sensei to be introduced interrupted, "Ishii Kouji. I'll be tutoring the weapon group."

As he began to speak the remaining students took note of Kouji's impressive stature; he stood at least half a foot taller than the average Yama nin, however they could only imagine what type of shape he was in as his baggy clothing made it difficult to gauge his form.

"I have a small bit of business to take care of, however, so we will meet in room three zero three in thirty minutes. Any questions?"

'What the hell was that. What kind of teacher leaves during the middle of class?' Kazuki couldn't help but question the ability of the man that would be his sensei for the foreseeable future.

Shaking the negative thoughts off Kazuki, along with the three other members of the class who had been assigned to the weapon group, left the classroom to head to the third floor where their first class with Kouji would take place.

"And finally, I will be the instructor for those of you left, and of course we will be the taijutsu group."

A/N - I know most people don't like OC's, but this is an idea I've been tossing around in my head for months now and I've finally gotten around to writing it. This is my first time writing anything recreational in a while so if it reads a little... stiff, I should get into a better mindset for a fanfic after these first few chapters. Anyway, no matter how long it takes (which will probably be quite a while considering how long I plan on this fic to be) I will finish this fic. And for those that are wondering, Naruto and the rest of the regular cast won't make their appearance until much later.

A/N 2 - Finally back to work. Updated version of chapter 1 and chapter 2 soon to come.


End file.
